<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Встречи by Babak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389122">Встречи</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak'>Babak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampyr (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Well - Freeform, but it's alright, elisabeth also and mary loves her, jonathan is tired and stupid, mary is alive, no beta we die like men, vampire alive, you know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Джонатан и Джеффри встречаются чтобы знать что оба живы.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elisabeth Ashbury/Mary Reid, Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Встречи</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они встречались ровно раз в десятилетие. Не для проверки, жив ли другой, или еще какая-та такая чушь, а для просто чашки чая и обсуждения того хрупкого мира между Эконами и Стражами Привена.</p><p>Джеффри каждый раз был словно новым человеком — из-за постоянного нахождения со смертными ему приходилось часто менять имидж. Новая прическа или кардинальная смена стиля, признаться, знатно веселила Рида. Ты одновременно встречаешь кого-то до боли знакомого, и до ужаса другого.</p><p>Сам же Маккалом находил восхитительным постоянство своего создателя, пусть и плевался каждый раз при напоминании о том, как стал вампиром. Но Джонатан из раза в раз оставался все тем же, разве что крой костюма или цвет воротника иногда менялся, в остальном же — ровно то же самое, как будто они все еще во времена войны и эпидемии. Будто в Пембрукской больнице он все ещё борется с чумой, а улицы города наводнены скалями.</p><p>Но если выглянуть в окно — неоновые вывески и гудение двигателей машин развеивают этот давний туман, а леди Эшбури, живущая точно напротив Рида, с улыбкой помашет из окна доктору, хмурясь на охотника.</p><p>Иногда Джеффри не может перестать думать о том, почему они не живут вместе, почему не встречают его вдвоем, почему никогда не говорят, любят ли друг друга? Ему так отчетливо кажется, что между ними что-то есть, что он совершенно не замечает того, как грустно смотрит на него его создатель, как медленно ступает Элизабет и утешающе гладит верного друга по голове после каждого ухода Маккалома.</p><p>Джонатан терпелив и мягок, как бы не была крепка его рука. В делах личных, сердечных, он становился на редкость неловким и неуверенным, будто убивать Королеву было гораздо быстрее, чем просто сказать охотнику, что испытываешь к нему совсем не дружеские чувства. Будто эту схватку он готов пережить еще сколько угодно раз, а вот попросить Джеффри остаться — никогда.</p><p>Элизабет устало качает головой и просто перехватывает Маккалома спустя десять лет у дверей Рида, зовет к себе на чашку чая, хоть они уже и не могут пить.</p><p>— Я не собираюсь смотреть на это до конца вечности, дорогой охотник, — гордо поднимает она голову и ее тон кажется почти что повелевающим. — Или вы говорите ему, что любите его, и остаетесь у него хоть раз, либо это говорю я, и вы оба будете жалеть о том, что я это лицезрею.</p><p>Джеффри — опытный охотник на вампиров, дикий зверь, никогда не упускающий свою жертву. Поэтому он благоразумно соглашается на предложение леди, потому что он еще и джентельмен, а, как известно, отказывать леди является грубостью.</p><p>И может сопровождаться опасностью лишиться конечности или крови, тут выбор довольно большой, не смотря на гуманность Элизабет.</p><p>— Желаю вам хорошего вечера, — наклоняет голову Маккалом и выскальзывает из изящного поместья, торопливо стуча в дверь напротив, которую открывает удивленный Джонатан.</p><p>— Вынужден признать, я ждал вас раньше, — хмурится Рид, и Джеффри чудится острый и опасный взгляд из окна, поэтому он делает шаг вперед и уходит из-под видимости с улицы вместе с доктором, прижимает того к стене всем телом. Тот недоуменно кладет руки на чужую грудь в попытке оттолкнуть, но не в действительном желании это сделать.</p><p>— Я собираюсь поцеловать вас, Рид, — произносит Маккалом, и Экон ошеломленно хватает ртом воздух, но приходит в себя и сам тянется за поцелуем. Они неловко сталкиваются зубами, оба слишком сильно хотели этого, но спустя минуту они уже находят нужный ритм, наклон, чтобы поцелуй приносил как можно больше удовольствия, чтобы языки сплетались в идеальном ритме.</p><p>— Тогда дело не ждет, — со смешком на секунду открывается доктор, и тут же порывисто отвечает, чувствует себя до неприлия счастливым.</p><p>***</p><p>— Я хотела сама это сделать! — капризно восклицает Мэри, и поправляет излишне вызывающую и открытую футболку, купленную в каком-то круглосуточном магазине с, видимо, уже заикающимся продавцом, потому как в нежизни улыбка у Рид была довольно устрашающей, если не сказать безумной.</p><p>Как хорошо, что безумие испарилось из этой красивой головы вместе с поражением брату, но манера поведения осталась, и пришлась девушке по вкусу. Выросшая в строгости, всегда вынужденная придерживаться роли женщины в обществе, эта эпоха и вампирская природа подарили ей возможность одеваться и вести себя так, как ей только заблагорассудится.</p><p>— Твой способ мне показался более травматичным, — улыбается Элизабет и мягко целует собеседницу в щеку. Та дуется ещё с несколько минут, но сдается и крепко обнимает возлюбленную. — К тому же, все и так вроде прошло хорошо.</p><p>— Как минимум, Джеффри не выбежал из дома с криками, — хихикнула Мэри.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з<br/>@i_want_coffii</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>